When the Storm Breaks
by Phoenix McGarrett
Summary: It started out amazing. Swimming with my Ohana behind the house. Joking around with each other. What family does, you know? So how did it go down hill so fast! AU. OC/Steve. Oneshot.


A/N: Alright! Here is the very long explanation paragraph. Phoenix is sixteen.

Long ago, Hera, goddess of marriage and the person who hates my guts, imprisoned Steven in his own body and stuck him with a random mortal family. Why, you ask? He's the son of Poseidon, born a few decades after the Oath. She figured that for revenge Zeus would do the same, so she hid him. Well, McGarrett had a best friend who met him at school, refused to give up and not let the Mist affect him. So she had to do the same thing for Danny, a very powerful son of Apollo. After that, their parents figured that they both had died by monster, and although they were depressed, they decided to pretend they never existed, figuring that Zeus would have killed them both for being who they were anyways. Meanwhile, they both grew up in their disguises, their true selves stuck inside and frozen in time. They looked a lot alike, but not enough to be obvious. Their real lives were forgotten, even though they didn't even know their heritage yet back then. The Fates decided that they needed to come together again after McGarrett's father died, and so there they were, together again. Now. About a year or two after they met, they found me. Once again, the Fates decided they needed to meet someone, but this time, a demigod who knew who she was. One that was from this time period. Me. So, I helped unlock their identities. It took a lot, and it was crazy, but in the time I was there (I left camp about a week before it was over until now) I managed to do it. Now they can both change back and forth whenever they want, depending on what they're doing . . .

That was taken from my other story that I'm starting to write, and it was actually shortened up considerably, so that really tells you how much I had to explain. Anyways. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0!

READ BIG PARAGRAPH OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED! THANKS!

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face as I ran. I was so stupid! How could I let it slip? The look on his face . . . he hates me now, and he'll never talk to me again. I reached a park, and even though the pouring rain was making me cold, I sat on the swing. How did it go wrong? This day was so great until then. Why did I have to say it . . .? I thought back to this morning, and how it was so much fun . . .

* * *

"Morning, Phoenix!"

My electric blue eyes looked up from some Fruit Loops that I was eating to see Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett standing there in his usual attire after his morning swim. AKA, Cargo shorts, tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles, badge and gun on his hip.

"Morning. What's up?"

He grinned at me. "Nothing so far. I haven't got a call from the Governor, so I'm guessing I'm home on a Saturday for once." Just as he said that his phone rang.

I smirked. "I think you just jinxed it."

He stuck his tongue out at me, answering it while shoving a hand through his messy black hair. His cute messy black hair . . .

Stupid Seal. How did he not know how handsome he looked when he did that? I mean, he had to, right? Didn't he know that I was falling for him? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, refusing to think about that. He hung up then, grinning.

"Well?"

McGarrett smirked at me. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Aren't you nosy?"

"McGarrett!"

"Alright, alright." He gave in, done with having his fun. "Danny and Grace are coming over in an hour to swim out back. Do you know how?"

I scoffed. "Yes. I just usually don't."

"Will you swim then? Or are you going to sit in your suit on the beach with Danno?"

I pondered the options. Either way, I'm in my suit. It's just the choice of if I want to get wet or not. Hmm.

"I think I'll swim. Even though the ocean probably isn't the best thing for me to swim in. I should be fine though, since you're there."

The Seal offered a smile. "But of course. Don't worry. I'd save you."

"Alright then."

He watched amused as I excitedly put the remnants of my cereal in the sink and headed upstairs. Bounding into the guest room, which was practically mine now, I put on my swimsuit. I turned to the mirror, looking at my reflection.

My blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, like usual, with my bangs pulled back by my special lightning bolt hairpin that is magically enhanced so it never falls out of my hair. Good thing too. Finally, my modest blue bikini that brought out my electric blue eyes. Cool.

I slipped on my orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt and orange highlighter shorts over top, and headed back downstairs. McGarrett, already in swim trunks and the same black shirt, was grabbing some towels from the closet.

"Hey, need any help?"

He glanced at me and shook his head. "Nope. Wait. Do me a favor and call Danny." He took his IPhone out of his pocket and threw it to me. "Tell him he can come earlier if he wants to because we're ready."

I nodded, unlocking it and calling Danny while McGarrett went off to do something else.

"Let me guess, you tried to stop a robbery and got shot in the process, so we can't swim today."

I laughed. "Nah, not today. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Sorry, 'Nix. Didn't know it was you. What's up?"

"The Seal told me to tell you that we're ready over here so you can come early."

I could hear Grace in the background yelling excitedly. "We'll be there in minutes." Danny said.

"K. See you here!" And with that I hung up.

McGarrett was taking out some swim toys from another closet by the living room when I finished.

"Hey," I said, handing him the phone, "they'll be here in minutes. Got anything else that needs to be done?"

"Great. And I got a question for you. If you were Danny's child, what toys would you like to play with in the ocean?"

I looked over the box of stuff.

"Well, some balls to throw around would be nice. Depending on if she has googles, then she might want to throw a diving stick around in the shallow water. Oh, and any inflatable stuff you have, whether that be beach balls or an inflatable bed thing that she can lay on."

He grinned and got said items out. "Thanks!" The doorbell rang. "Come in!" he yelled.

Grace, looking cute in her suit, ran in. "Hey Uncle Steve! Hey Phoenix!"

Danny walked in a few seconds later, also in a suit and t-shirt.

"Hey Grace!" I gave her a smile. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

She smiled back and gave me a hug. "I know! My mom wants to meet you, by the way."

I raised an eyebrow at Danny, who gave a sympathetic shrug. "We'll arrange it. But for now, let's go swimming! Do you have sunscreen on yet?"

She shook her head, so I took her outside and gave her a good amount all over. McGarrett and Danny followed us out, taking off their shirts and setting them on the old wooden chairs on the beach. I did the same, putting on tons of sunscreen, even though I don't burn. I knew that I'm a role model to Grace, so I better do the same, or she'll think that she didn't have to.

McGarrett grinned at us. "All right! Time for some fun. Danny, are you coming?"

"Maybe later."

He shrugged. "Your loss." And then he ran in.

Grace and I shared glances before following him in. The water was cool at first, but it felt nice. The day was really warm, close to 100 degrees. McGarrett went under before coming up a second later, shaking like a wet dog. We squealed before Grace decided to start a splash war. We were all laughing, splashing, and getting soaked when I got it. The best idea ever.

After whispering them my plan, I got out of the water.

Danny immediately gave me a funny look.

"Thirsty." I said simply. He nodded and went back to watching Steve and Grace.

Alright. Part one complete. I headed towards the house, but instead of going in, I made a slight detour. Grabbing the hose, I turned on the water. The nozzle stopped it from running it until I pushed down the lever, so Danny was completely clueless. I saw the two partners in crime laughing away in the ocean.

Quietly, I sneaked over behind Danny until I was in perfect position. Then I turned on the ice cold water, and it spurted all over his head.

His reaction was one of the best I'd ever seen! He yelped, actually fell off the chair, and glared at me. I grinned, waved, and took off. First was the house to turn the water off. Still hot on my trail, Danny ran after me, jumping into the ocean water. He didn't even realize it until we reached two laughing persons. Grace and McGarrett. They gave me high fives, their laughter unstoppable along with mine.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, huh?" Danny huffed.

"Yes, yes we do." Grace grinned.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with all of you?"

"Well, you could swim with us in the water now that you're wet." I suggested innocently.

To our surprise, he did. For the next two or three hours, we just swam and had fun. We stopped at noon for sandwiches and drinks, then went right back at it for an hour before some storm clouds started rolling in and we had to go inside and change back into clothes.

Finally, it was four. Meaning Danny and Grace had to meet up with Rachel. Lucky for Danny, Rachel decided to just pick her up at McGarrett's. Mostly, because she wanted to meet "Phoenix, who's like my sister!" In Grace's words.

I was just so excited! (That was sarcasm if you didn't get that)

She pulled up in an expensive looking car, but when she stepped out, she seemed nice enough. Even though I've been living with McGarrett for almost a year, I hadn't been graced with meeting Rachel.

Grace ran out and gave her mom a hug before grabbing a hand and leading her inside.

"Mom, this is Phoenix Skywalker, a friend of mine! She's awesome!"

Rachel looked me over critically. "Your younger than I thought, but nice to meet you. Grace talks about you quite a bit."

I let out a relieved breath that I didn't even realize I was holding. "Nice to meet you too, Rachel."

"Grace, why don't you go to the car? I'll be right out."

"Okay mom. Bye Danno! Love you." She gave him a huge hug.

"See you monkey. I love you too."

Then she turned to McGarrett and me. "See you Uncle Steve and Phoenix!" With one final wave, she left.

"Same time next week." She told Danny simply. Then she looked to me. "Grace really likes you. Would you mind babysitting sometime for us if Danny can't pick her up?"

I grinned, shocked but happy. "Of course! Grace is a lot of fun to be around."

She and Danny exchanged a few more non-heated words before she left.

"I would stay for longer, but I want to get home before the storm hits. It looks like it will be huge, with tons of lightning and thunder from the color of the clouds. Anyways, see you."

We traded good-byes, and soon we were just watching TV on the couch. It was a crime show, and I rather liked it. Well, I like most crime shows, but this one was better than most. The silence was comfortable, our laughs filling the air on the funny parts. We ate at six and just watched more T.V.

It was the knock on the door at nine that made my fun day go down the drain. McGarrett stood up and stretched, opening up the door.

"Catherine! I thought you were still stationed overseas."

My blood ran cold. Catherine. His girlfriend. Part of the reason that it was impossible for us to be together.

"Just got back a few hours ago." She grinned, walking in. From the lack of wet clothes, I assumed that the storm still hadn't broken yet. "Hey Phoenix."

I forced a smile. "Hello Catherine. How are you?"

She gave me a smile that seemed just as forced. She knew half of McGarrett's secret, basically enough that she knows that he could either date someone her age or someone my age. So she's threatened. I could understand that.

"Great, thank you."

I knew better than to hang out downstairs, so I excused myself to my room. I laid on the bed, just listening to music. Sometimes it's better that way, so I don't lose my temper somehow. I sighed when my stomach growled. Knowing that it probably wasn't that good of an idea, I headed downstairs for some food. I was halfway down when I saw them kissing gently on the couch.

The anger coursed through my veins, my temper igniting. I couldn't control it. My mind went completely blank from anger. There was a sparking noise, and a second later, they both jolted apart. I quietly flew up the stairs, hoping McGarrett wouldn't realize what happened. Slipping in an ear bud to look like I had been there the whole time, I did my best to look relaxed.

I heard a door open then close in the floor below me.

"Phoenix! Come down here."

I groaned. Great. He knew it was my doing. Slouching down the steps, I found McGarrett standing next to the couch angrily. Apparently Catherine was the one who left.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

He scowled at me. "Don't play dumb with me, Skywalker. Why."

It was then that I got angry. I exploded, "I don't know! Why were you making out with her on the couch, huh?!"

His eyes turned just as angry as mine. "That's none of your business! Why should you care anyways? No one asked you!"

"Because you're my friend, that's why!"

"You know what I think?" his face was angry.

"What, _Steven_." I snarled.

"I think you're jealous!"

I scoffed angrily. "Why would I be jealous of _her_?"

"I don't know! But why else would you care, huh?! WHY!"

That was when I lost it completely. "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Silence. His face was completely shocked. That told me everything I needed to know.

* * *

I had turned on my heel and sprinted out of the house, tears streaming down my face. It started pouring a few minutes after I started running, but I didn't care. I just kept running until I found the park. Which brings me to now.

Sobs wracked my body. He hated me. It was so obvious, just on his face. I'd have to quick grab my stuff and just go back to New York and try to forget him. But even as I thought that I knew it would never happen.

"Phoenix." A quiet voice said behind me.

I jumped up and spun around, backing away. McGarrett had pulled up in the pickup a few feet away and jumped out, unbeknownst to me.

"Phoenix, wait. Just here me out."

I shuddered, glad the rain hid my tears. Lightning flashed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just was upset. I – I wasn't thinking."

"Leave me alone."

He took a few steps towards me while I took the same amount back.

"Hey. I'm so sorry Phoenix. You're my best friend. If it makes you feel any better, I was glad you did that."

What? In my surprise, he was able to walk a few steps towards me without me noticing.

"Yeah. It's true. I was about to pull away from her, because it just felt _wrong_."

Another step forward. He was right in front of my trembling body now. A loud blast of thunder.

"Why?" I asked tearfully.

He hesitated. I knew it. He still hates me. I turned away and was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand and turned me back around. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

I stood there, shocked, before I gave into the kiss. It was reassuring and gentle, yet filled with love. He tasted lightly of salt water, which shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did. His arms wrapped protectively around me, as if to keep out everyone else. Right then, we were in our own bubble.

After a few seconds, he broke away and held me close. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. But I love _you_, Phoenix. Not Catherine or anyone else. Got it?"

I nodded into his neck.

"Good." And with that he kissed the top of my head. We were there for a while after that. He held me, nuzzling my neck. I shivered a few minutes later, the cold rain that was still pouring down on us finally getting to me. He kissed my head again before letting me go and grabbing my hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

I nodded, the shivering worsening with every second. McGarrett gently led me to the passenger side of the car and helped me in before heading to the driver's seat.

He grabbed my hand again as soon as I got in and drove us to his house. To _our_ house. Wow it felt so good to think that. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, perfectly content.

My eyes closed, and the next thing I knew, I was being carried into the house. We went up some stairs before we stopped.

"Hey." He murmured gently, setting me down. "Change into some dry clothes. Then we can watch a movie on the couch if you want."

I turned and gave him a water smile, that small amount of sleep doing wonders.

"I think I'd like that."

He nodded and left, leaving me to wonder how this all happened. But one thing was for sure. I'm glad it did.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I feel like this was completely all over the place. I'll probably rewrite it better some other time, but for now . . . Please review!

If you're reading this, answer my poll! What kind of Music does Steve listen to? On profile!


End file.
